Discretion
by magical realism
Summary: The witch and the dark slayer realize it's hard to be discrete after a one night stand when you live in the same house.  Set in season 7 W/F with W/K and B/F mentions T for language


Discretion

Willow rolled over onto her side, sleep almost enveloping her. She collided with the toned body currently sharing her bed.

"Faith." She muttered, trying to wake the girl gently. For all her kindness, she got a soft snore in response.

Willow kicked Faith in her damp shin. Hard.

"_Christ!_ What?" Faith roused herself awake.

"Ge' out." Willow mumbled, keeping her eyes closed. She just wanted to forget this horrible day. Faith was hurt by her harsh ejection from the warm bed, but collected herself quickly. She untangled her legs from the sweaty sheets and scanned the dark room for her clothes. She couldn't find them. Faith tried to silently rustle around for her thong and bra but it didn't work.

"Red!" She hissed. "Have you seen my clothes?" There's a question you don't ask every day.

"Just go to your room already!" Willow spread herself out in bed.

"Naked?"

"I thought you were the wild one." Teased Willow.

"Will, half of these potentials are lezbos and the other half can't handle my raw nakedness. It'd be bad if I got caught coming out of your room anyway." Faith reasoned.

"Just be stealthy! Isn't that in your job description?" Snapped Willow, more than fed up. She preferred Hot Amazon Faith to Annoying Cover Hogging Faith so much that she was considering dragging the girl into bed for round two. Technically, round five, but whatever.

"Aw, see? You're all business in bed." Faith chided as she considered stealing one of Willow's thongs. "Can I turn on the light?" She asked, sauntering over to the switch.

"_No._" Willow was regretting letting Faith take a little nap after their sex-a-thon. She would've regretted the sex too if it hadn't been so amazing.

"You bruised my shin." Faith noticed as her eyes became adjusted to the light.

"You're the one that bit my shoulder so hard." Complained Willow. It was strange for her to be bantering with Faith around three in the morning, but Willow was very used to strange by now. She wasn't used to wishing that she and Faith had spooned a little more. Faith located her thong and slipped it on as Willow watched. Faith-sex had been good. It came with the nasty downside of having to deal with Faith, but it had been good. Better than good. Great and long and head-clearing and definitely lethargic. Willow felt a bit guilty using Faith for her rockin bod, and she wished she could take a shower, scrub away the guilt. But first, she needed sleep. Which was not happening because of a certain brunette with tendencies to linger.

"Wow, I have sex hair." Faith deduced, checking herself out in Willow's full-length mirror.

"Has anyone ever told you how fascinating you are?" Was Willow's dry response.

"Lots of people." Faith answered honestly, choosing to ignore the sarcasm. "I can tell when and where I'm not wanted, Red. I'll let you sleep." Faith moved towards the door and tiptoed out into the hallway. Willow breathed a sigh of relief. This day would finally be over…

"YOU BITCH!"

Or not.

Willow groaned and crushed her pillow onto her face to shield the noise. She heard more muffled yelling and then strained to hear Faith's soothing voice, which was a very rare octane for her.

Willow's door clicked open and Faith materialized, holding a bottle of champagne and two thick, white coffee mugs.

"Two potentials fighting. Again. Their cycles must be aligned or something." Faith announced as she plopped into the chair next to Willow's bed.

Willow shot upright and simply stared at the dark slayer.

"Are you a real person?" She was dumbfounded that Faith could be so uncouth.

And make it so hot.

"I'm a _slayer_." Was her cheeky answer. "Champagne?" Willow gave her a look.

"What? I planned to drink the night away when two potentials got into a fight about borrowed lipgloss or socks or something. Do girls do that a lot?" Faith explained.

"Have you ever had normal human interaction?" Willow sighed. "Whatever, I'm up now. Pour me a glass."

Faith cracked a small smile. "Mugs are kind of the only option right now. Apparently we all just love drowning our sorrows. We're all out of tequila and beer, too." Faith popped the bottle open, shielding the top with her hand to prevent waking the whole house. She managed to fit almost the entire bottle into the two mugs. The girls clinked them together and each took gratuitous sips.

"So, people don't usually ride the Faith-train unless something is troubling them. So spill, because otherwise I'll keep bugging you."

Willow did not want to "spill" any of today's events, nor did she even want to be left alone, but she took a deep breath before spitting it out.

"Kennedy cheated on me." Willow confessed, hurt stabbing her. Faith's face contorted into something like rage, but also sympathy. It was very un-Faith-like.

"That little bony bitch." Faith spat for Willow's benefit. "Was it another potential?" She inquired.

"Nope." Willow answered, getting to the worst part. "It was a vampire. A male vampire. Apparently she only liked me for my ticket into the gay pride parade."

"Wow, what a weird way to phrase that. Was this vampire… like Angel?" Faith asked.

"Broody?"

"Did he have a soul shoved up him?"

"Oh. No. And no chip either. Just a run of the mill, blood thirsty mook." Willow recounted.

"Why dust what you could fuck." Faith mused, gulping back more champagne and motioning for Willow to do the same.

"You have a way with words." Willow took another sip of her acidic beverage.

"You seem to be doing a lot more dusting than-freaking." Willow noted, tilting her head in hopes to get the conversation off of her.

"Will, you have enough badass cred to use a no-no word." Faith informed her, flopping down on the bed for the second time that night and pulling down her shirt.

"Tell me why you need me, of all people, to get your rocks off." Willow took another swig, wrestling the bottle away from Faith to refill her cup.

"Sex… complicates things." Faith admitted. "Plus, no one but you could handle all this." Willow laughed at the weird compliment. "Buffy could handle it." Willow noted, buzzed enough to ignore the champagne they were spilling on her new sheets.

"If you haven't noticed, blondie and I? Not exactly besties."

"Sometimes that makes it great." Willow thought of the two of them.

"Sometimes it prevents things from happening." Faith countered.

"It's not fair to either of you if you don't tell her." Willow's voice cracked and she realized that she didn't want Buffy to know. She regretted inviting her into their space. Faith mumbled something, it was cut off by a grand yawn.

And Willow was back to being annoyed.

"I think I like you better." Faith admitted. "As a fuck buddy."

"Because sex complicates things." Willow repeated, letting Faith snuggle under her arm.

"Here's the deal Red: Ten is my favorite number-"

"Hence, five-by-five." Willow interrupted.

"After we avert the tenth apocalypse, it's relationship city."

"Sounds fair." Willow agreed, extending her pinky.

Faith shook it hard. "After all, they call it a one night stand for a reason."

"But you came in here twice." Willow pointed out, pulling up her covers and setting their mugs aside.

"I like you extra." Faith muttered, sleep overcoming her.


End file.
